Draft IEEE 802.16m System Description Document, IEEE 802.16m-08/003r1, dated Apr. 15, 2008, states that: “This [802.16m] standard amends the IEEE 802.16 WirelessMAN-OFDMA specification to provide an advanced air interface for operation in licensed bands. It meets the cellular layer requirements of IMT-Advanced next generation mobile networks. This amendment provides continuing support for legacy WirelessMAN-OFDMA equipment . . . . The purpose of this standard is to provide performance improvements necessary to support future advanced services and applications, such as those described by the ITU in Report ITU-R M.2072.”
Also, IEEE 802.16m System Requirements Document, IEEE 802.16m-07/002r4), states that: “Overhead, including overhead for control signaling as well as overhead related to bearer data transfer, for all applications shall be reduced as far as feasible without compromising overall performance and ensuring proper support of systems features.”